


Es0teric Amalgam8ti0ns

by centrumLumina (centreoftheselights), FaustianAspirant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Bickering, Canonical Character Death, Chatlogs, Depression, Doomed Timelines, Dream Bubble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance, Loneliness, New Lives, Post Mortem Conversations, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centrumLumina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianAspirant/pseuds/FaustianAspirant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia seeks out a doomed Vriska within her dream bubble, and they both begin to come to terms with their new situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es0teric Amalgam8ti0ns

**Author's Note:**

> A roleplay log between Aradia (FaustianAspirant) and Vriska (centrumLumina).

AA: s0 t0m0rr0w is the day we enter the game  
AG: What do you want, Ar8dia?  
AA: are y0u certain y0u have everything in place  
AG: Yeeeeeeees.  
AG: Jeez, I told you this already! Why do you keep 8ugging me?  
AA: im just checking in i supp0se  
AA: despite the fact that things w0rking 0ut in the way they are supp0sed t0  
AA: is s0mething 0f a temp0ral inevitability  
AA: s0 h0nestly im n0t sure why im messaging y0u n0w  
AG: Nor am I!  
AA: i supp0se because i kn0w thats what im supp0sed t0 d0  
AG: Ugh. You're always going on and on a8out what's supposed to happen.  
AA: yes its s0mething 0f a self fulfilling c0nversati0nal pr0phecy  
AG: Just let it happen, would you? Everything is 8ound to go wrong anyway!  
AA: n0t exactly  
AA: wr0ng isnt a c0ncept that h0lds much weight   
AA: in this c0ntext at least  
AA: 0f c0urse y0u already kn0w this  
AA: 0r at least  
AA: y0u might remember this  
AG: …  
AG: You're right.  
AA: i kn0w  
AG: It didn't go wrong after all, did it? We 8eat Jack!  
AG: 8ut then…  
AG: Why am I 8ack here?  
AA: that depends  
AA: where d0 y0u think y0u are  
AG: This already happened. This was 8efore the game.  
AA: tell me vriska  
AA: what d0 y0u remember ab0ut the game  
AG: We won!  
AG: Or rather, I won for you.  
AA: n0minally yes  
AA: but 0ur vict0ry was simply an integral step t0wards ultimate defeat  
AG: And then we got stuck on th8t stupid 8oring asteroid.  
AA: yes exactly  
AG: 8ecause of Jack. 8ut I 8eat him!  
AA: is that what y0u remember  
AA: what came bef0re that  
AG: This must 8e a dream 8u88le! Feferi kept going on a8out them.  
AA: … im afraid so!  
AA: that was fast vriska  
AA: im actually fairly impressed!  
AG: 8ut I don't remem8er when I fell asleep.  
AA: oh youre not asleep  
AG: I must 8e!  
AG: Duh, dream 8u88le!  
AA: that doesnt actually follow  
AA: these are not dreams as you might be traditionally accustomed to  
AA: or really  
AA: dreams at all!  
AG: So if I'm not asleep where am I, Miss Smarty Pants?  
AA: youre in a projection of your own consciousness  
AA: ensconced within an atemporal fold functioning outside of the ordinary laws of the universe!  
AG: Wow.  
AA: i know  
AA: its pretty exciting!  
AG: That was literally the most 8oring thing anyone's ever said to me.  
AA: well try to quell your disappointment!  
AA: you still have things you ought to remember  
AA: think back vriska  
AA: what did you do before confronting jack  
AG: Hold on.  
AG: If this is my own consciousness, why are you asking me stupid questions?  
AG: You know what I did!  
AG: I won.  
AA: i never said you were alone with your own thoughts!  
AA: im afraid im something of a psychological house guest  
AA: and whilst i might be able to infer what you did  
AA: this isnt actually about what i know!  
AA: its about what you can remember  
AG: Gr8.  
AG: I'm stuck in my hive with you.  
AG: This is really a dream come true, Aradia.  
AA: youre not actually stuck anywhere at all  
AG: Well, I remember everything!  
AG: So there.  
AA: and yet you still cant tell me why youre here  
AA: why is that vriska  
AA: you dont remember falling asleep  
AA: because you didnt sleep  
AG: Of coooooooourse I did!  
AA: okay  
AA: tell me when and where  
AG: Look.  
AG: I don't have to tell you everything.  
AG: 8ut since you ask...  
AG: Well, it was after you exploded!  
AA: yes i did do that didnt i  
AG: You went and 8lew up like the faily fail you are.  
AA: for the record it was temporary  
AA: as you can see!  
AA: but meaningless snippets of animosity aside  
AA: what do you remember doing after i exploded  
AA: temporarily  
AG: Well, then Pupa was a dum8 fail too.  
AG: I mean Team Charge really pulled out all the stops in stupid!  
AA: right  
AA: you murdered him  
AG: Ugh.  
AG: Only technically.  
AG: And look  
AG: I guess maaaaaaaay8e that was a little hasty.  
AG: I'm sorry, okay!  
AA: i know that  
AA: i think tavros might even know that too  
AA: its not enough  
AA: but i know it  
AG: Can't a girl make a couple of mistakes!  
AG: 8ut noooooooo.  
AG: Everyone acts like it's this 8ig deal.  
AG: Well it isn't really.  
AG: Worse things happen in the fleet!  
AA: worse things than impaling someone you like and trust with his own weapon  
AG: I'm just doing what trolls do 8est.  
AG: Is that so wrong?  
AA: you can delude yourself if you like  
AA: i mean  
AA: no one is going to stop you  
AA: no one actually possesses the capability to stop you now  
AA: and i suppose  
AA: being locked within your own consciousness wont help broaden your perspective  
AA: which is partially why im here now!  
AG: Well thanks a lot!  
AG: It's nice to know there's someone looking out for me.  
AG: NOT.  
AG: No-one asked what you think!  
AA: i dont actually care whether youre grateful or not  
AA: or even whether or not you care what i think  
AA: you do care by the way  
AA: but thats probably beside the point  
AG: So Pupa got in the way and I had to deal with him.  
AG: And then Terezi started getting on my case too!  
AA: everyone seems to have a habit of getting in the way of what you need to do  
AA: dont they  
AG: Exactly!  
AA: people arent obstacles vriska  
AG: Sometimes they are!  
AA: is that what you really think  
AG: Why couldn't you just understand I knew what I was doing!  
AA: do you actually think that too  
AA: or is this more bluster  
AG: Sometimes people tell you the wrong thing. You have to ignore them if you want to win!  
AA: winning isnt actually anyones prerogative at the moment  
AA: for the record  
AG: 8ut I did win.  
AA: for a given definition of the word  
AA: i suppose you might have done   
AG: Even you can't take that away from me.  
AG: Don't even try.  
AA: i dont think it actually means very much  
AA: so there would be no point in trying  
AA: even if that were a physical or psychological possibility!  
AG: Ugh.  
AG: Talk talk talk.  
AG: You always say so much Aradia.  
AG: Well I was the one who actually did things!  
AG: I won Terezi's stupid coin flip.  
AG: And then I went after Jack.  
AA: and what happened then  
AA: after you won i mean  
AG: Well I 8eat him!  
AG: Of course I did!  
AA: i need you to focus vriska  
AA: try to remember  
AA: what happened after that  
AG: I was god tier.  
AG: I was 8etter than all of you.  
AG: I 8eat him.  
AG: And everyone else died.  
AA: yes  
AA: but you won!  
AG: I didn't mean for that to happen.  
AA: did you actively try to prevent it  
AG: I knew I would 8eat him!  
AG: And I did!  
AG: 8ut  
AG: I didn't think he would actually find them.  
AG: Ugh.  
AG: This is all my fault!  
AG: I should have killed him faster!  
AG: Then he wouldn't have 8een a8le to kill them!  
AA: vriska  
AA: youve always hidden in between desperate and superficial dichotomies like a frightened wriggler!  
AG: So?  
AA: so the truth is  
AA: life isnt necessarily as polarised as you think it is  
AA: life is more of a limitless pattern with numerous interweaving strands and repeating motifs!  
AA: it possesses far more than two sides  
AG: Str8nds?  
AG: There weren't any strands.  
AG: There wasn't anything.  
AG: Except me.  
AG: And then...  
AG: Why don't I remem8er?  
AA: i dont know  
AA: maybe youre not letting yourself remember  
AG: I defeated Jack and I was all alone and I  
AA: yes  
AA: you what  
AG: I didn't want everyone to 8e dead.  
AG: O8viously!  
AG: I'm not a monster.  
AA: i suppose thats reasonable!  
AA: though uncharacteristic  
AG: 8ut there wasn't even anyone to know I'd won.  
AG: I tried to tell John.  
AG: 8ut he wouldn't answer.  
AA: so you were alone  
AA: what happened then  
AG: I walked around the meteor for a while, looking for people.  
AG: I didn't know how many people had died at first.  
AG: I knew Jack had killed Karkat and Terezi.  
AG: 8ut the rest...  
AG: I don't know what happened to them.  
AA: more strands of circumstance  
AA: and more foregone conclusions  
AA: essentially what amounts to loose ends curtailed  
AA: so you knew you were alone  
AA: what then  
AG: I wanted to get off the meteor after I'd found all the 8odies.  
AG: 8ut where was I meant to go?  
AG: Jack ruined everything!  
AG: He destroyed all of the planets!  
AA: i know  
AA: we knew that from the start  
AG: He didn't leave anywhere for me!  
AG: I'd earned it!  
AG: 8ut I didn't have anywhere to go.  
AA: theres no administrative rewards system for killing!   
AA: so you struggled for a while and found yourself more or less displaced  
AA: what did you decide then  
AG: Wh8t do you think?  
AG: If you know so much, you tell me!  
AA: its not really my task to tell you!  
AA: were working on the basis of what you know not what im aware of  
AA: which isnt actually all that much  
AA: this timeline has escaped my jurisdiction  
AA: so im more in the dark than you!  
AG: Your jurisdiction? Th8t's rich!  
AA: well its not exactly official  
AA: i dont actually control the boundaries of my prognostication  
AG: Th8t was my life, Aradia!  
AG: It was my universe!  
AG: Just mine!!!!!!!!  
AA: i only know what i can piece together  
AA: so please calm down and lets decipher it together  
AA: what happened after you realised you were alone and had nowhere to go  
AG: what do you think  
AG: I'm not dreaming, am I Aradia?  
AG: I'm dead.  
AA: no  
AA: and yes!  
AA: no youre not dreaming  
AA: and yes youre dead  
AA: vriska  
AA: youve gone silent  
AG: Ugh.  
AG: WHY?  
AA: its not actually so hideous a conclusion!  
AG: I had a whole universe to myself!  
AG: It was meant to 8e my reward!  
AG: Why was it so hard 8eing away from all you idiots?  
AG: Why was it so 8oring on my own?  
AA: i dont know  
AA: maybe  
AA: youre not as self sufficient as youd like to be  
AG: I should have 8een happy!  
AA: and maybe thats a positive thing!  
AA: not the not being happy part  
AA: but the wanting companionship part!  
AA: no one can be entirely self sustaining vriska  
AA: and i think you know that!  
AA: or at least  
AA: you recognise that now  
AG: Well now I'm dead!  
AG: And it's  
AG: it's my fault.  
AG: Isn't it?  
AA: i dont thing death can really be condensed into a fault  
AA: its more of an opportunity!  
AA: you have endless worlds to explore vriska  
AA: and boundless creativity!  
AA: the dream bubbles are capable of sustaining anything  
AG: And I'm meant to explore them with you?  
AA: not just me  
AA: youre not the only dead troll by a long stretch!  
AA: but id be willing to go with you  
AA: if you wanted  
AG: I'm not sure I want to see them.  
AG: I killed them, didn't I?  
AA: who in particular  
AG: I led Jack to Karkat and Terezi.  
AG: And I stabbed Tavros.  
AG: And I killed you.  
AA: yes and yes and not exactly  
AA: im not dead silly!  
AA: even if you did kill me  
AG: How?  
AG: Why didn't I see you? I looked everywhere I could!  
AG: I thought I was all alone!  
AA: i cant speak for my actions within an alternate timeline  
AA: i suspect i was preoccupied  
AG: You're such a 8itch!  
AG: You hid from me!  
AG: I needed you!  
AA: i think thats unlikely  
AA: but yes  
AA: you needed me  
AA: or at least someone  
AG: I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you I h8 you!  
AA: vriska!  
AA: dont do this  
AA: this is really childish!  
AG: I h8 myself!  
AG: Why am I such a 8itch to everyone?  
AG: No wonder you hid from me!  
AG: Who would ever want to hang around a murderer like me?  
AA: i honestly cant answer that question!  
AA: but i doubt i purposely hid from you  
AA: i mean  
AA: it doesnt sound like something id do  
AA: case in point  
AA: im here now  
AA: voluntarily  
AG: Oh...  
AG: Thank you.  
AA: youre welcome!  
AA: youre not irredeemable vriska  
AA: youre not hopeless or worthless  
AA: this coming from the girl you killed!  
AA: youre petty and spiteful and often frustrating!  
AA: but that doesnt mean i dont want to help you  
AA: or that youre not worth helping  
AG: I'm not!  
AG: I killed a third of the trolls I know!  
AG: John stopped talking to me as soon as I told him how I felt!  
AA: it occurs to me that this spike in self loathing is actually really counterproductive!  
AA: i suppose i thought that if you learned a measure of humility  
AA: things might work out  
AA: but i think i might have miscalculated  
AG: Well what am I meant to do?  
AG: I don't understand!!!!!!!!  
AA: you dont have to understand!  
AA: all of my life  
AA: and my death  
AA: ive understood things far too well  
AA: and it didnt really help!  
AG: Oh.  
AG: Do you...  
AG: may8e want to talk a8out it?  
AG: I mean, since we're stuck here anyway and I don't have anything 8etter to do.  
AG: You might as well.  
AA: i  
AA: suppose so  
AA: ive always known exactly what needs to occur  
AA: down to the most insignificant detail  
AA: and i know that the insignificant details tend to be the most important!  
AA: ive always factored in everything that needs to transpire  
AA: in order to fulfil an eventuality that has already to all intents and purposes taken place  
AG: Th8t sounds really 8oring!  
AA: that  
AA: is more or less  
AA: a correct description  
AG: W8ing around for things that you already know all a8out.  
AG: Don't you ever want to choose what's going to happen?  
AA: constantly!  
AG: So why didn't you?  
AG: I kept trying to win! Even if I didn't in the end.  
AA: because everything i might have striven to achieve was already fated to take place  
AA: and so any form of effort would tie in with the grander self fulfilling prophecy!  
AA: and so mostly i destroyed things in order to vent the frustration  
AA: and it turns out that served a greater purpose too!  
AA: which was sort of annoying in its own way  
AG: Wow!  
AG: I never really thought you were doing anything.  
AG: 8ut I guess I didn't think a8out a lot of things very well.  
AG: So what a8out now?  
AA: now things are definitely different!  
AA: im at the centre of all possibilities  
AA: and i enjoy being alive again!  
AA: alive and able to ease the transition between life and death  
AA: and also able to help people form new connections  
AA: via older memories  
AG: Like wh8t?  
AA: ive been helping people find each other  
AA: sollux has been reunited with feferi  
AA: tavros is with a doomed dave  
AA: and the alpha timeline version of you is with john!  
AG: That's gr8. I 8et they're all really happy.  
AA: you dont sound exceptionally pleased  
AG: Well what a8out you?  
AG: Sometimes you have to think a8out yourself!  
AG: What do you want?  
AA: im happy working with dead people!  
AA: oh wow that sounded morbid  
AA: i mean  
AA: i just think death isnt something to despise  
AA: or even regret  
AG: Well that's a good start. 8ut you have to want something!  
AA: is there a rule that says that  
AG: You spent your whole first life thinking a8out other people!  
AG: And I spent mine thinking a8out me.  
AG: Now it's time we 8oth changed that.  
AA: i  
AA: okay maybe  
AG: So what do you really want?  
AG: And I'll help you find it!  
AA: is this an actual offer  
AA: or are you just getting carried away with this  
AA: because your previous efforts at reformation havent been amazingly productive  
AG: Okaaaaaaaay.  
AG: If you don't want to say you don't have to.  
AG: If you're too scared.  
AG: Not everyone can go for what they really want! Some people just have to settle for second prize!  
AA: thats not going to work vriska!  
AA: im not goaded that easily!  
AA: and youre insanely obnoxious  
AA: i hope people have told you this before  
AG: Yes.  
AG: They have.  
AG: 8ut I don't care.  
AG: Well.  
AG: No.  
AG: I said I didn't.  
AG: Ugh.  
AG: Sorry.  
AA: i think you care more than you realise!  
AA: and  
AA: i suppose im sorry  
AA: for calling you obnoxious  
AG: I'm sorry for 8eing o8noxious.  
AA: okay thats fair!  
AG: This turning over a new leaf is haaaaaaaard.  
AA: its not designed to be easy!  
AG: 8ut I'm trying!  
AG: And I really do want to help you.  
AA: i think im beginning to get that  
AG: Where else do I have to go?  
AA: dont give me fatalism vriska!  
AA: you can go anywhere  
AA: i can take you to be with anyone  
AG: Okay.  
AG: 8ut… may8e I don't want to?  
AA: really  
AG: Everyone else sounds happy as they are!  
AG: I'm tired of 8arging into people's lives so that I can 8e happy!  
AA: happiness isnt a finite resource  
AA: but maybe thats an admirable thing to decide  
AA: actually  
AA: it is probably definitely admirable  
AA: if a little too self effacing!  
AA: wow i never thought id actually say that about you  
AG: Well I never thought I'd actually want to stick around you!  
AA: you do  
AG: ........  
AG: Yes.  
AA: wow okay  
AA: thats  
AA: actually really sweet!  
AG: Don't let it go to your head or anything!  
AG: I just meant th8t since I'm already 8ugging you I might as well not 8ug anyone else!  
AA: that sounds  
AA: logical enough  
AA: vriska  
AG: Yes?  
AA: you dont actually hate me do you  
AG: Noooooooo.  
AA: i thought as much  
AA: but it seemed prudent to check!  
AG: I never really h8ed you.  
AA: really  
AA: because i was under the impression you despised me from the start  
AA: even before we really knew each other all that well!  
AG: I just wanted you out of the way!  
AG: Which was a 8ad way to think a8out someone. I see that now!  
AA: well if its any consolation  
AA: i always sort of resented you  
AA: your egregious sense of entitlement   
AA: your narcissism  
AA: and i suppose  
AA: your existence in general  
AA: so neither of us were particularly commendable!  
AG: I guess not.  
AA: it was all so silly  
AA: i mean talk about immature!  
AG: We were kids!  
AG: Even if it wasn't really all that long ago.  
AA: i know  
AA: but its sort of embarrassing in retrospect  
AG: We've all grown up since then.  
AA: well definitely!  
AA: i think the game is prone to doing that  
AA: making people grow up i mean  
AA: i think its something of a by-product of participation!  
AG: So...  
AG: I guess we kind of won after all?  
AA: if you want to put it in those excruciatingly binary terms  
AA: then sure! :)  
AG: ::::)  
AA: okay i think thats actually the first time weve smiled at each other in a friendly and non-combative manner  
AA: its a nice change!  
AG: It is!  
AA: honestly im not sure what i was expecting when i came here  
AA: i think i wanted to change you  
AA: regardless of whether you wanted to listen to me!  
AA: which was sort of stupid and presumptuous  
AG: I definitely wasn't expecting this!  
AG: 8ut… I didn't expect much of anything.  
AG: And even if I had, I don't think I ever would have thought I might actually like talking to you.  
AA: shocking conclusions abound!  
AG: I just wish I'd tried thinking this way when I was alive!  
AG: Then may8e I wouldn't have wanted to kill myself.  
AA: oh  
AG: Yeah.  
AA: is that what you really did  
AG: It seems so stupid now!  
AA: how did you make it stick  
AA: i mean considering the whole god tier factor  
AA: if thats not an insensitive thing to ask!  
AG: I don't know. I never really thought a8out it!  
AG: I guess... may8e my death was just.  
AG: I just couldn't stand 8eing all alone with everyone I'd killed.  
AG: And...  
AG: Then I woke up here.  
AA: ...  
AA: i never really took much stock in the heroic/just spectrum  
AA: like i said  
AA: binaries arent useful!  
AA: and youre not a straightforward villain in some wriggler's tale!  
AG: Sometimes they're right though.  
AA: not as often as youd think!  
AG: Some things have to 8e one thing or the other!  
AA: i dont think that despising yourself is going to benefit anyone!  
AA: theres a funny sort of arrogance in that  
AG: Actually...  
AG: I wasn't talking a8out me!  
AG: I don't know if I was right or wrong.  
AG: I definitely don't know if I was a winner or a loser.  
AG: 8ut may8e that doesn't matter now!  
AA: that is more or less  
AA: exactly what ive been lecturing you about  
AA: for close to an hour  
AG: I'm dead.  
AA: i know  
AG: That is a 8inary!  
AG: And the other side is that you're alive!  
AA: but ive been dead  
AA: and ive been in a liminal state between dead and alive as a sprite  
AG: 8ut you're alive now.  
AA: well okay yes  
AG: You still matter!  
AA: you matter too!  
AA: death isnt a sudden inculcation of irrelevancy  
AG: Not just here, 8ut everywhere!  
AG: So what are you going to do?  
AA: do i have to work that out now  
AA: i like being a conduit between the living and dead  
AG: 8ut you can't always 8e here!  
AA: do you want me to leave  
AG: The dead only really matter to each other.  
AG: Surely you don't really want to hang around us forever?  
AA: thats not true at all!  
AA: and  
AA: i hadnt really given it much thought  
AA: beyond a cursory analysis that is!  
AA: but  
AA: cant i think about what i want to do now  
AA: instead of planning  
AA: im sick of planning  
AA: and im sick of inescapable plans more than anything!  
AG: So don't plan!  
AG: 8ut do something!  
AA: what exactly do you want from me here vriska  
AG: Ugh.  
AG: Sometimes Aradia...  
AG: You're so 8oring!  
AG: Think of something!  
AA: and sometimes youre monumentally arrogant but im not grilling you about that!  
AA: much  
AA: anyway if youre so creative  
AA: what do you think i should do  
AG: I think you should  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AA: vriska  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AA: stop that  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: 8E CRE8IVE!!!!!!!!  
AA: oh my god!  
AA: you are such an idiot!  
AA: this is ridiculous  
AG: No, not yelling at me!  
AG: You already did th8t!  
AA: you were the one screaming in my ear!  
AA: what if im not used to having this much agency!  
AA: what if i could use some help too!  
AG: You need practise!  
AA: how exactly am i meant to practice being free  
AG: How a8out this?  
AA: did you just  
AA: attempt to kiss me and miss  
AA: i think thats what just happened here  
AG: Well...  
AG: Maaaaaaaay8e.  
AG: That could 8e what happened.  
AA: you bashed your nose into my ear!  
AA: no one can be that directionally inept!  
AG: I was 8eing spontaneous!  
AG: Jeez, you try to help someone!  
AA: right because that was entirely magnanimous and self-effacing!  
AA: are you okay  
AA: because that looked painful  
AG: I'm okay.  
AG: I think.  
AG: Am I 8leeding?  
AA: youre not bleeding!  
AA: it probably wont even bruise  
AG: Oh.  
AG: Okay.  
AG: Sorry!  
AA: do you maybe  
AA: want to try that again  
AA: only a little slower  
AA: and not quite so forcefully  
AG: Oh.  
AG: Like this? :::;)  
AA: i guess that was a little more successful!  
AG: A little????????  
AA: i think youre getting the hang of it  
AA: directionally speaking at least  
AA: sorry did you want me to be more effusive  
AG: Oh, like you're an expert!  
AG: You don't know everything a8out everything, you know!  
AA: i was trying to give constructive feedback okay!  
AG: If you ask me, it's you who needs to practise!  
AA: thats because youre clinically incapable of admitting any weakness!  
AA: fine  
AA: hows this for practice!  
AG: 8etter. 8ut still not up to my standards.  
AA: i think that got a little too  
AA: black  
AA: for comfort  
AA: we should probably stop arguing about this!  
AG: Sorry.  
AA: no i think its just force of habit  
AA: its not a problem  
AA: at least i dont think it is  
AG: Yeah.  
AG: 8ut we could get into new ha8its?  
AG: I think I've got the hang of this turning over a new leaf thing.  
AA: i think that might have been the original point of this exercise!  
AA: new habits that is  
AA: and also new leaves  
AA: and just general newness i guess  
AG: How a8out going somewhere new?  
AA: like literally  
AA: okay  
AA: do you think you can handle changing the dreambubble backdrop  
AG: Of COURSE I can handle it.  
AA: in retrospect i probably shouldnt have phrased that as a challenge!  
AA: so where are we going  
AG: You're the expert!  
AG: Surprise me. :::;)  
AA: lets go to the land of quartz and melody!  
AA: i never really got to appreciate it back when i was in game  
AG: So stop talking and let's go!!!!!!!!  
AA: give me a second this takes concentration!  
AA: okay here we are!  
AA: it always seemed so alien to me  
AA: beautiful  
AA: but sort of disjointed!  
AG: It suits you.  
AA: im not sure exactly how to take that!  
AA: but thank you i think!  
AG: I mean, it's not as cool as LOMAT, o8viously.  
AG: 8ut it's pretty nice.  
AA: all the while i was in the game  
AA: i could hear a chorus of voices from this land  
AA: like a choir in the corner of my subconscious!  
AA: in retrospect i think it was to do with the powers i was granted  
AA: but it unnerved me at first  
AA: i was used to the voices shrieking!  
AG: What did they say?  
AA: mostly fragmentary predictions to do with our quest  
AA: esoteric bits of advice  
AA: the usual!  
AG: Ugh.  
AA: yes ugh might be the right word!  
AA: i feel exceptionally clearheaded now  
AG: Prophecies are so stupid!  
AG: Why doesn't the game just let us find out what to do!  
AA: because if it did  
AA: youd complain there was nothing to exploit  
AG: You might 8e right. ::::)  
AA: hey  
AA: this is probably the time to show you how to change the bubble yourself!  
AA: so  
AA: take me to lomat!  
AA: the only time i ever went there was in order to  
AA: well  
AA: beat you to death  
AG: I'm not sure I want to go 8ack there.  
AG: It was fun at the time, 8ut...  
AA: i thought it was supposedly cooler than my loqam!  
AG: I thought we were trying to do something new!  
AG: We've 8oth seen LOMAT 8efore!  
AA: theres only so much you can do with memories  
AA: lets try an amalgamation!  
AA: bring some aspects of lomat to loqam!  
AG: Like... this?  
AA: hahaha yes!  
AA: youre learning!  
AA: see thats whats so great about dreambubbles  
AA: theres all kinds of novelty to be taken from different combinations!  
AG: Wow that doesn't look 8ad. I thought it would be really weird.  
AA: its surprisingly picturesque!  
AA: look vriska  
AA: i dont know where were supposed to go from here or what im meant to do about any of this   
AA: but for now   
AA: could we maybe enjoy the view?   
AG: I guess…   
AG: That wouldn’t 8e so awful.   
AG: I think I’d 8e okay with that. 


End file.
